It's A Kind of Annoyance
by Fancy Face
Summary: Harry and Giles have something to tell the Slayer of Sunnydale. Along with Duncan MacLeod. (crossover fic).


Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Highlander. The only thing that does belong to me is the fic idea itself.   
  
Notes: This is my first crossover fic. Well, I guess you can call it a crossover. The main story lines are Harry and Buffy. Duncan just makes a small appearance. I just wanted to add him because one: I thought it would be funny and two: I love Highlander! I mean what could be greater then a mixture of these three fandoms?  
  
Important Notes: This fic really doesn't have a plot line. Well, to me it doesn't. The idea for this fic just popped in my head one day. I'm sure this fic doesn't go along with any of the fandoms except for Highlander. Don't get mad at me if you are a fan of any of these fandoms and you see something wrong. I myself am a fan of each of these series.   
  
I hope you enjoy my fic!  
  
Btw: Thanks for the author Invision for being the beta for my fic. Thanks again!   
  
-- Fancy Face   
  
  
It's A Kind of Annoyance:   
By: Fancy Face  
  
  
"Ah Buffy," Replied Giles. "It's about time you showed up."   
  
"So what's up?" She asked. Buffy then noticed a small boy around the age of 14 who had jet black untidy hair, wore glasses, had green eyes, and on his forehead was a scar that was shaped like a lighting bolt. "Who are you?"  
  
"This is a young friend of mine, Harry Potter." Answered Giles. "He has some news for you that I should have told you long ago but couldn't do it, so he'll do the honors." He paused. "It's time you knew."   
  
"Know what?" Asked Buffy as she turned to The Boy Who Lived.   
  
"Here, read this." Harry said as he handed her a letter with her name and address on it, written in green writing.   
  
She tore open the letter and read it. Buffy couldn't believe what she had just read. She had been accepted to Hogwarts, the school for witchcraft and wizardry. Now, anyone in their right mind would have been thrilled to be accepted however, Buffy was furious. "So are you telling me I'm a Wizard!?"  
  
"Witch actually." Corrected Harry.   
  
"Whatever!" Buffy hissed. She turned to Giles. "How long have you've known this?"  
  
"Since the begging." Answered Giles. "You should have gone to the school when you were 11 like Harry here but you had another destiny ahead of you," he paused. "Dumbledore and I both agreed that it would be best that you waited until the right time."  
  
"Who the Hell is Dumbledore?" She asked angrily.   
  
"The Headmaster of the school." Answered Harry.   
  
"Does it look like that I was asking you?" She told him. At this point Buffy didn't like this Harry Potter kid. Buffy glared at him and replied: "How is it that he knows about this?"  
  
"He came here to help get to the school, in London and help you get your supplies." Answered Giles.   
  
Buffy saw Harry grin. His grin disappeared when she threw the letter in the air and watched it land on the floor. "Whoa!" yelled Buffy. "Who said I wanted to do this!"   
  
"But it's a great honor to be accepted." Harry replied.   
  
"Look, when I want to talk to you - no I don't want to talk to you!" hissed Buffy. Harry stepped back. She looked at Giles with fire in her eyes. "What do I look like? Destiny Girl?" Buffy yelled. "I'm mean first you tell me I'm the Slayer who has to fight off the forces of darkness, then you tell me I'm a witch that has to go to this Hogwarts school..." she took a breath and then continued. "What are you going to tell me next? That I'm an Immortal! Let's just have Duncan MacLeod come -"   
  
Buffy's ranting was cut short when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. "Now what!?" she screamed as she spun around. Then she let out a groan. "Oh no!" Buffy yelled. "Not you!"  
  
"Who's that?" asked Harry looking to see whom the Slayer was talking to.   
  
"Well, go on then." Replied Buffy to the man who stood in front of her. "Tell them who you are and why you are here."   
  
"I'm Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, I'm an Immortal." He paused. "And you Buffy Summers are one as well."   
  
"OUT! OUT! OUT!" she yelled. "You guys love dumping stuff like this on me all at once, DON'T YOU!" MacLeod wasted no time in leaving. Buffy turned back to the Watcher and the young wizard. "I've had it!" she stated. Buffy then pulled out a stake and rushed at Harry with it. She pinned him down. "Now look, just make yourself disappeared and I'll gladly let you live... OK."  
  
"Oh dear." Gasped Giles. "Let him up Buffy."   
  
Buffy hesitated but soon did so. The Boy Who Lived turned to Giles. "I should leave, shouldn't I?"  
  
"Maybe that would be best for now." Answered Giles.  
  
Then before Buffy and Giles' eyes Harry Potter vanished.   
  
Giles the said: "I'm so sorry about that -"  
  
Buffy glared at him and pointed the stake at him. "Oh, I haven't even started with you."  
  
  
  
THE END   
  
  
  
[i had to reload this cuz of the new rule. sorry.] 


End file.
